Fun In The Snow
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Fun In The Snow

"I love snow" Mae Jarvis said spinning around arms outstretched; don't you Jack. "I like it indoors thank you very much" Jack replied. Mae stopped spinning around and with her hands on her hips; looked Jack dead in the eye and called him a scourge or rather Ebenezer Scrooge. "Hey that was a low blow Mae that hurt you know that?!" Jack said with a hurtful written across his face; and a hand over his heart clutching it squeezing it slowly over and over. "Yeah I know Jack that was mean of me but what are you going to do about it?!" Mae asked him with a smirk.

Not wanting to be out done with a smirk of his own; Mae watched curiously as Jack put his hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. Jack Garrett thought long and hard about how to get back at his girlfriend Mae Jarvis's earlier comment. Jack took into account the playful merit seen in Mae's eyes. Noticing the snow around him Jack suddenly had a very good idea on how to get back at Mae. This didn't go unnoticed by Mae who suddenly felt on edge just a bit. Advancing towards Mae at a slightly slow pace Jack began to put his plan into action. All the while Jack was advancing on her she was backing away from him.

"Jack what are you doing" Mae said with a somewhat firm voice. "Oh just wondering how to get back at you Mae" was Jack's calm reply. Jack looked too calm and collected if you asked Mae he was up to something but she didn't know what that was; and that's what kind of scared her. "And how do you exactly plan on getting back at me Jack" Mae asked. Now standing face to face Mae took note of Jack's ever growing smirk and knew that whatever he had in mind wasn't going to be good for her. "Like this!" Jack then shoved a handful of snow into Mae's face causing her to sputter."Jack that was plain mean" Mae said as she wiped the snow off her face looking at Jack in disbelief. But to Mae's surprise Jack just suddenly vanished into thin air. "Jack where are you?" Mae said out loud as she walked around the park looking for Jack. When suddenly Mae felt something cold on the back of her neck; turning around Mae noticed the remnants of a snowball at her feet. Looking in shock at a certain someone who refused to look her way. "Two can play at that game Jack" Mae said to herself as she gathered up enough snow to make a snowball.

Mae was never good at sports growing up. But at this moment someone deserved a little payback. Mae lined her snowball up with her target and watched with glee as it hit said target in the back of the neck. Jack suddenly felt something icy cold go down his neck; looking around for the culprit his eyes landed on Mae who had her tongue sticking out at him. "Oh so she wants to play it that way well then let's" Jack thought to himself his eyes full of mischief; with one final thought crossing his mind he said "Let the games began." Mae and Jack let their inner child run wild as they fired snowballs at each other; chasing each other all the while. Mae was leaning up against a tree for two reasons one was to hide from Jack and the second was to catch her breath. "Where could he be?" Mae thought to herself all the while looking out for Jack; a snowball in her hand ready to fire in an effort to protect herself.

"Looking for someone Mae" a familiar voice said behind her. This caused Mae to quickly turn around as she came face to face with a smirking Jack who was throwing a snowball in his hand up and down. Looking up above her Mae said "Don't you dare Jack! I mean it." Jack just said casually said "Oh you mean do this"; Jack threw his snowball at the tree causing a large bevy of snow to fall onto Mae. Jack for his part laughed his head off he laughed his head off even more when he seen the shocked expression on Mae's face. Jack was laughing so much that he wasn't watching where he was walking; because seconds later Jack slipped and fell into a huge pile of snow. Now it was Mae's turn to laugh as Jack sat up somewhat but was failing miserably all the while spitting snow out of his mouth. "A taste of your own medicine Jack" Mae said in between laughs. Jack just rumbled before saying "Would you mind helping me up. Instead of standing there and doing nothing." Mae stopped laughing and shot him a glare; but agreed to help him holding out her hand for him to grab a hold of.

Just as Jack grabbed Mae's hand the pair slipped and fell back into the huge pile of snow. "Ooff!" Jack said falling back down into the snow taking Mae with him. "Aaa!" Mae said as she fell into the snow along with Jack. "Jack!" Mae whined with a little bit of a pout. "What" Jack said innocently while wiping snow off of Mae's face. "What or rather why did you do that?" Mae asked Jack. Somewhat surprised look on his face Jack said "It's not my fault you slipped and fell into the snow Mae." "Oh really if it wasn't your fault then who made me fall into the snow Jack " Mae asked her boyfriend; watching him scratch the back of his head to come up with an answer which he couldn't. Since Jack couldn't come up with a answer as to who actually made Mae fall into the snow in the first place; all he could think of doing was to grin sheepishly in a funny way which caused Mae to laugh some more. Clearing his throat once more Jack said "As much as I like the snow Mae I'd say let's go home and get warmed up. It's just cold out do you say Mae?" Mae stopped laughing and looked at Jack's hand with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling Jack said "I promise I won't let you fall this time Mae really" ; promise Mae said as she looked at Jack and then his hand and then back again and after a few seconds past had past Mae grabbed hold of Jack's hand and true to his word he didn't let her fall back into the snow. But on their way out of the park whole way home to Jack's place Mae teased him; about liking snow when he said he didn't in the beginning. Jack's simple answer was to push Mae into a snowdrift and then race to his car and start it up. "Hey!" Mae said sputtered while wiping the snow out of her eyes; then she shot a death glare at the man in question. Who was grinning from inside the nice warm car waving at her; Jack then lowered the window and shouted "Come on slow poke!" Mae said nothing but stomp all the way to the car and sat down in a huff as she closed the car door. "You're not mad at me are you" Jack said slowly. Mae shot him another death causing Jack to flinch. "What do you think!" Mae said angrily. "I'll take that as a yes then" Jack said as he drove them back to his place. Jack could tell Mae wasn't really angry with him because he saw the corners of her mouth twitch up into some sort of a smile. "Ok spill it Mae what do I have to do to get on your good side again" Jack said as he opened his apartment door. "Well?" Mae said thoughtfully looking at Jack as he closed his apartment door. "So am I in your good books now Mae?" Jack asked. "Yes you are my love" Mae said as she snuggled deeper into Jack's chest. The pair was currently cuddling on the couch with a blanket covering them watching tv and talking; but the pair was doing mostly talking. Jack's punishment was too bad all he had to do was make Mae some hot chocolate with lots of mini marshmallows; plus hold her for as long as she wanted. "You know Jack all though I like being out in the snow. But it certainly doesn't compare to being in your arms" Mae said. Jack just laughed and said "I wouldn't have it any other way either Mae any other way."


End file.
